


Another Staring Contest

by KtwoNtwo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Animals, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Hedgehogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/pseuds/KtwoNtwo
Summary: Mycroft knew that Sherlock always had a price for his assistance on a case.  He hadn't anticipated that this time it would involve a hedgehog.





	Another Staring Contest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Staring Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883254) by [SrebrnaFH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH). 



Mycroft Holmes stared at the spiky ball of animal currently sitting in the middle of his desk blotter feeling woefully out of his depth.  The only consolation he had was that the animal, one Hamish by name, was clearly feeling just as discomforted as he was. 

He’d expected the argument with Sherlock regarding the investigation he needed done in Belgium.  Getting John Watson off the locum rotation for a week was anticipated.  Also predictable was the request for _someone not entirely dense_ as a liaison.  Even the price, his attendance at an evening of musical theater with his parents, was not unanticipated.  What he had not envisaged was that he, personally, would be asked to babysit a hedgehog.

Said hedgehog had been residing in 221B for some months after being rescued in conjunction with a case.  While it got along nicely with both John and Mrs. Hudson it clearly had bonded with Sherlock.  Mrs. Hudson was currently visiting her sister, Ms. Hooper had a cat, D.I. Lestrade’s working hours and conditions were not conducive to caring for an animal and John was going with Sherlock.  This didn’t even take into account to finicky nature of hedgehogs who could be easily stressed.  Sherlock had opined the Mycroft was the only acceptable remaining choice for such duty.  As a close relative Hamish would be comforted by his scent and his voice and therefore be less inclined to spend the duration of the case curled up in a ball. 

Mycroft sighed then spoke gently, “I suppose that I should speak to you, Hamish, since my brother entrusted you to my care.”

Hamish, hearing a similar but not quite familiar voice half uncurled and snuffled a bit.  Finding the olfactory flavor of the office to his satisfaction he uncurled completely and proceeded to stare at his host.

Once again Mycroft found himself in the uncomfortable position of not quite knowing what to do so he stared back.  That was how his assistant found the two when she entered the office several minutes later bearing Hamish’s accommodations, accoutrements, and a file regarding care which had thoughtfully been provided by John Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> SrebrnaFH kindly allowed me to play with her idea (See the finely crafted link). Her short scene spawned a plot hedgehog which I promptly inflicted upon Mycroft.
> 
> As this is a stand alone I'll close as is my custom:
> 
>  
> 
> _If this writer has offended,_  
>  _Think but this and all is mended,_  
>  _That you have but tarried here,_  
>  _While the writing did appear,_  
>  _And these words upon this screen,_  
>  _Are of no import, only my dream._
> 
>  
> 
> It has been an honor to share my dream with you.


End file.
